


Summer night

by LenulkaSRO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bored Sherlock, First Kiss, First Time, John Makes Tea, M/M, PWP, Slash, kitchen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenulkaSRO/pseuds/LenulkaSRO
Summary: Jeden letní večer bylo na Baker Street velmi veselo.





	

Dneska bylo v Londýně nezvykle teplo. Sherlock nervózně přecházel po pokoji s rozepnutou košilí a v rukou třímal housle. John seděl v křesle a četl knihu. Oči mu, ale bloudili nejenom po stránkách rozečteného románu. "Poslední případ jsme řešili před týdnem, Johne, chápeš to?" mumlal si Sherlock.   
John si šel do kuchyně uvařit čaj. Když se otočil, aby se Sherlocka zeptal, jestli chce také, ztuhl na místě. Sherlock stál pár centimetrů před ním. "Co, co to děláš?" podivil se John a Sherlock se přiblížil ještě o krok blíž. Jejich nosy se skoro dotýkali a John mohl jasně cítit Sherlockův dech, který voněl po nedávné cigaretě. John udělal krok dozadu, ale už nebylo kam.   
Sherlock se najednou naklonil a políbil ho. John byl zprvu zmatený, nejenom svými čím dál silnějšími city, ale i tím, že Sherlock udělal první krok. Po pár sekundách se Sherlockovi rty pohnuly a John se k jeho pohybům přidal. Přejel opatrně Sherlockovi jazykem přes spodní ret a ten pootevřel pusu. Jazyky se jim začali zaplétat do sebe, jako hadi a hladové ruce prahli po dalším doteku. "Vlasy, tak jemné, tak kudrnaté, tak dokonalé" povzdechl si John a zabořil do nich prsty ještě hlouběji. Sherlock mu pomalu začal jednou rukou rozepínat košili a druhou se opíral vedle něj o kuchyňskou linku. "Postel," podařilo se Sherlockovi říct mezi vzdechy.  
Po rychlém přesunutí do ložnice na sobě měli jenom boxerky. Ostatní oblečení se válelo někde na zemi. John si sedl na postel a Sherlock si před něj klekl a sundal mu boxerky. Začal mu pomalu líbat nohy od kolen až k jeho tvrdému penisu. Opatrně jej uchopil do pravé ruky, jako by to bylo něco cenného, nějaký poklad. Zhluboka se nadechl a olízl mu špičku penisu. John zalapal po dechu a z úst se mu dral další sten. Sherlock pochopil jakou má nad Johnem moc. S každým svým pohybem hlavy si jeho čuráka strčil hlouběji do krku. John mu položil ruku na hlavu a kopíroval s ní jeho pohyby. Po pár dalších přírazech se John napjal a Sherlock přidal na rychlosti. Po krátkém zacukání se Sherlockovi do krku valila bílá lepkavá tekutina. I když se snažili nějaká mu stékala po bradě dolů a kapala na koberec.   
John se usmíval a šťastně si pobrukoval po sladkém orgasmu. "Takový jsem dlouho neměl" myslel si John, ale bál se promluvit, aby nezkazil tuhle výjimečnou chvíli. Jenže Sherlock ještě nebyl hotový. Stoupl si před Johna a víceméně mu svůj kolík natlačil do krku. John tohle nikdy nedělal. Snažil se napodobil Sherlocka nebo jeho bývalé přítelkyně. Vzpomněl si, jak mu jedna z nich rukou masírovala varlata. Rozhodl se to také zkusit. Sherlockovi se to velmi líbilo a odměnil ho slastnými a častějšími vzdechy. Johna už začínala bolet pusa, když v tom se Sherlock nečekaně udělal. Překvapivě to nechutnalo tak špatně a John si oddychl.   
Sherlock se posadil vedle něj na postel a přesunul se, aby si mohl lehnout. Chytil Johna za ruku a stáhl ho do peřin se sebou. Přitulil se k němu zezadu a nechal se ukolébat do spánku po takhle náročném zážitku.

**Author's Note:**

> Doufám, že se vám moje první povídka líbila. Za všechny komentáře budu nesmírně ráda. :)


End file.
